Lover Cross
by Werewolf-Chick94
Summary: Lovers Cross is a story that I have made, and its just that, a story. Lovers Cross is about a young female vampire and two men, one a vampire like her and the other a werewolf. If you want to know more, you'll just have to read the whole story to see.
1. Chapter 1

I was awoken by the sound of my cell door unlocking and as i sat up a nurse, that i have never seen before walking in, she looked up at me in surprise. "I haven't seen you before." I spoke softly, surprising the new nurse even more. "They told me that you would be asleep..." The nurse trailed off mid-sentence. I hear the movement of chains and looked around to see where the noise was coming from, until I noticed that the nurse was holding some. I laid back down and watched her move slowly toward me. "Why give her a bad day?" I thought to myself as she clipped the chains on to my neck and the my wrists. "They told me that you would put up a fight..." The nurse whispered. "I would, but i dont want to hurt your baby..." I whispered back and flashed her my fangs. She jumped back holding on to her stomach, before calling out into the hallway. "She's ready." "Good, you know what room to take her to." A male voice said. "Doctor?" I called out to the voice that I couldn't see. "Yes, Shannon?" My doctor said stepping into the room and smiling at me. "She doesn't trust me..." I whispered, lifting up my head slightly. "Fine, I'll take you down to the room then." My doctor said taking the chains from the nurse and pulling on them for me to get up and out of the bed. I slowly got out of the bed and walked over to the door. "What tests will we be doing today doctor?" I asked. "none today." He said. "Your being moved to a different cell." He finished and stared walking out of the door, I had no other choose but to follow him. As the chain's clanked loudly in the silent hallway, I could tell which cell's had boy's in them for they howled, hissed, and yelled as I walked passed there cell door's. "Ignore them." My doctor said and pulled me along, one of the boys went to grab at my tank-top and I stepped back and hissed at the boy, baring my fangs. As I was hissing at the boy, I didn't notice the arms of another boy, which wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me roughly against the cell door. "Well, don't you just look so cute and sexy in this little outfit." A rough voice breathed in my ear. I squirmed under the boys grip and hissed. My doctor made no move to help me, only letting the chains fall to the floor. The boys hands started to travel down my body. "With only a tank-top and underwear on, it's very easy to see what the effect's of my hands on your body." The boy whispered before biting my ear. I hissed and bite the boys hand as he put his right hand over my mouth when I hissed. "Owwww! You bitch!"The boy yelled and let me go. I fell to the floor, and spat out the blood of the boy from my mouth. "Your blood is not worthy of being drunk," I spat at the boy. The doctor walked over to me and helped me up before grabbing the chains again and me away from the awful boys. "come now Shannon, let's get you to your new cell." My doctor said.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked the rest of the way through the twisted hallways in silence.  
>Now and then other in-mates would come to there cell doors and watch as we pass by.<br>The different area's of the building were colored by how dangerous the people were.  
>I was being to the black rooms, because I was more dangerous to the others in the cells around me, though I didn't look it.<br>The howling, and hissing, and yelling started again as we entered through the doorway into the black hallway, only this time I didn't let it show that it bothered me.  
>There were many hands coming out of the spaces in between the bars in the windows of the cell doors, male and female alike.<br>"Doctor?"  
>I called out over the noise.<br>"How many people will i be sharing a cell with?"  
>He stopped in front of a cell that looked like no one was in it.<br>"There are many men int there and a few girls, this cell contains a mixture on vampires and werewolf's."  
>My doctor stated as he unlocked the cell door and opened it slightly.<br>"And your will mate with either and you will like it!"  
>My doctor yelled and threw me in to the cell chains and all.<br>The door was closed and all the light but the four small lines that shown were the bars in the window weren't, was banished from the room.  
>I slide backwards on my ass until my back hit one of the walls, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room.<br>I could hear all of the others moving, weather it was closer to me or far away from me i couldn't tell.  
>I let out a shaky breath.<br>"When in gods bloody name will my eyes adjust?"  
>I thought to myself.<br>My body was pulled forward, as I realized that I forgot about the chains around my neck and wrists.  
>I pulled backwards and pressed myself against the wall once again.<br>Laughter rang out around the room and I was pulled forward again, I let out a wince and the laughter continued, my chains being pulled on by an unknown person, or was it persons?  
>I could not tell for sure.<br>I closed my eyes and pulled back with all that I could, hearing the laughter stop, and a gasp echoing around the room, and once again I pressed myself against the wall. 


	3. Chapter 3

The chains moved again and I waited to be pulled forward again, but the chains only made clanking noises.  
>"So are you a vampire or are you a werewolf?"<br>A male voice breathed in my face, and I jumped and tried to move back even farther into the wall.  
>"She's a vampire, dude, I can smell it on her."<br>Another male's voice.  
>"Smile for us honey."<br>The first male said as he grabbed my jaw and forced my mouth open, my fangs were already out.  
>The two boys laughed and the boy who was holding my jaw wrapped his other arm around me and released my jaw before wrapping the arm, that had the hand that was holding my jaw, around me.<br>"Hold still, or my friend will end up hurting you."  
>The boy said and my arms were raised up by the other boy.<br>The chains on my wrists were broken off and I rubbed them to get the cold feeling of the metal off of my skin.  
>"Wow, she listens well Jake, maybe you should keep her."<br>The boy that broke off part on my chains said and reached for my neck, and started to pull at the metal around my neck.  
>"Maybe, but she would be better off with a vampire like you, Sebastian."<br>The boy named Jake said and laughed.  
>"Doctor said mate with werewolf or vampire."<br>I started to say and both the boys stopped talking and the boy named Sebastian stopped pulling on the collar of metal on my neck.  
>"It doesn't matter which as long as the baby's are healthy,"<br>I finished in a whisper.  
>My eyes finally adjusted to the darkness of the room, and I saw that Sebastian was looking at Jake in shock that I had said that.<br>Sebastian's face looked like the face of a young scared boy, but his eye's showed that a young scared boy he was not.  
>His eyes showed to me that he had seen many thing's in his life and that he truly was never a young boy, but his eye's also showed me that though his face made him look childish that really he was one of the men that would take anything for a person that he cared about.<br>"Well..."  
>Sebastian started to say while bringing his hands back up to the almost broken metal collar on my neck.<br>"Lets get this damned thing off of your pretty little neck."  
>He finished smiling at me and showing off his fangs.<br>I let my eyes follow the movements that he used to break the collar.  
>First pulling the metal away from my neck, then crashing were he pulled at with his bare hands and allowing my neck to be free.<br>"Now, isn't that better?"  
>The boy Jake asked, still holding me, all I could do was nod.<br>The Jake boy was warm, and I liked the feeling of being warm.  
>Sebastian and Jake stared at each other then looked at me, and they kept looking at me like that for around two or three minutes before finally Jake shifted and lifted my body up, bridel style.<br>I gasped and wrapped my arms around his neck and clung to him.  
>"Well... I can see that you don't like to be lifted up off the ground, but until you know the layout of this cell, I'll be carrying you to the different area's of the cell."<br>Jake said chuckled, and started to walk deeper into the darkness.  
>I looked up at him and he smiled down at me.<br>I blushed and quickly looked down.  
>He chuckled again and I slowly looked up at him again.<br>His face was different the Sebastian's, not looking like a young boy, but looking like a mean who had fought his share of battle's, and won many of them, but in his eye's I could see though his face looked tough, his eye's gave it away that he was just as young and as scared as Sebastian, and possibly many more of the people that I had yet to meet. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jake saw that I was staring at him again.  
>"What are you staring at... I'm sorry, I never got your name."<br>Jake asked and continued to walk.  
>"Shannon..."<br>I whispered.  
>"My name is Shannon."<br>"Well then Shannon, you still need to answer my question."  
>Jake said and shifted so that he could open the door that was in front of him.<br>"I d-d-d-didn't mean to stare."  
>I stuttered and he laughed.<br>"Well here is our room!"  
>Jake called out excitedly.<br>"Our?"  
>I stared up at him, he looked down at me and smiled.<br>"Yes, our room. Yours, mine and Sebastian's."  
>Jake said.<br>"Oh..."  
>I breathed.<br>"Um... Can you put me down now please?"  
>I asked.<br>"Well, I guess I can..."  
>Jake said walking five step's and then bending down, putting one knee on the bed for support, and placing my body down on the bed.<br>I unwrapped my arms form around his neck and waited for him to release my body completely, but he just kept his body leaning over mine.  
>"Jake... What are you doing?"<br>A winy female voice asked.  
>I looked passed Jake and saw a girl, no older then me, standing inside the door-way, and staring at me with hateful eyes.<br>Jake ignored her at first, but then she asked again.  
>"What are you doing."<br>"What does it look like I'm doing?"  
>Jake asked her.<br>The girl only continued to stare at me, and i looked up at Jake and gave him a questioning look.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>The strange girl asked for a third time.  
>"Jesus Christ! I'm getting to know Sebastian's and mine new mate."<br>Jake's voice said full of poison like he was trying to hurt the girl with his words.  
>"You all ready have a mate Jake... Remember?"<br>The girl said and stepped into the room.  
>She was still staring at me, Jake released my body completely and walking over to the girl and blocked her view of me.<br>"Get out of my room! you made it quite clear that you didn't want anything to do with me anymore, you made that clear two mouths ago, your the one how ended your relationship! Now i said to get out!"  
>Jake yelled at the girl, she didn't seem to hear him, for she just stood there trying to look over Jake's shoulder to stare at me more.<br>Finally Jake pushed her out of the room, and slammed the door in her face.


	5. Chapter 5

I just laid there, on the bed, waiting for what Jake would do.  
>Jake's hand curled into a fist as the door knob turned slowly, the the door opened and Jake swung back his fist.<br>I shut ,y eyes and screamed, thinking that Jake was going to hit this girl.  
>"Dude, get her to shut up! She'll wake up the whole damn cell!"<br>I heard Sebastian yell over my scream.  
>I opened my eyes and saw that Sebastian had Jake's fist in his hand, stopping Jake from punching in the face.<br>"Sorry, Sebastian..."  
>Jake mumbled.<br>"I thought you were you-know-who."  
>"The bitch?"<br>"Ya, her."  
>"Well, that would explain why she was pressing her ear against the door when I came back."<br>I watched them from the bed, they moved as if I wasn't even there anymore.  
>Jake moved over to a dresser and started to look for something in one of the drawers, and kept looking over to Sebastian.<br>Sebastian would shake his head, and then Jake would go back to rummaging threw the dresser drawer.  
>"Jake."<br>Sebastian called.  
>"What?"<br>Jake asked, and turned from the dresser.  
>"Have you even looked at what she's wearing?"<br>Sebastian asked  
>"Yes, I've seen what she's wearing, why are you asking me that?"<br>Jake asked and went back to looking in the drawer.  
>"Cuz i don't think you have looked at her..."<br>Sebastian started to say, but he could tell that Jake wasn't listening to him.  
>Sebastian shook his head, and moved over to the bed and laid down next to me.<br>'Whats your favorite color?"  
>He asked me.<br>"B-B-B-Black..."  
>I stuttered.<br>"Jake."  
>"What now?"<br>"Your black wrestling sweatshirt will do fine... She'll like it."  
>Sebastian stated and smiled at me.<br>"Oh... Thanks..."  
>Jake mumbled and tossed a black sweatshirt at the bed.<br>It landed on Sebastian's head and I giggled.  
>Sebastian took the sweatshirt off his head and handed it to me.<br>"Here, put this on."  
>He told me.<br>I took the sweatshirt form him and nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

As I was putting the sweatshirt on, I felt the movements of Sebastian getting off the bed.  
>When I got my head out and the sweatshirt on Sebastian started laughing.<br>"Whats so funny?"  
>I asked softly, wondering what and why he was laughing.<br>"You look like you could at least fit two more of you in there still!"  
>Sebastian said in between laughing.<br>I got up from the bed and pulled the sweatshirt down so that the bottom of the sweatshirt was just past my ass and Sebastian started to laugh even harder.  
>"And now you look like your wearing a dress!"<br>Sebastian was now on the floor, gasping for breath.  
>"Dude, she's not understanding your humor, and neither am I, I think she looks cute like that, besides your pissing me off, it is my sweatshirt after all."<br>Jake said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist, and nuzzling my neck.  
>Jake then lead me back to the bed and sat me on his lap.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Just then there was a knock on the bedroom door.  
>"Sebastian, can you get that?"<br>Jake asked  
>"Yes, yes... I've got it."<br>Sebastian said as he got up off the floor and opened the door.  
>"Yes?"<br>Sebastian asked as he opened the door.  
>"Wheres Jake... he and i need to talk."<br>A tall male said and pushed his way passed Sebastian to get into the room, the girl that had been staring at me earlier was right behind him, again looking at nothing but me.  
>"Jake the boos is here to see you, and you-know-who is with him as well."<br>Sebastian even thought Jake could see just fine who the two people that were in the room.  
>"What do you want?"<br>Jake asked staring at the tall men and standing up with myself in his arms before he turned his back to the tall man and laid me down on the bed for the second time that day."What this i hear about you and Sebastian getting a new mate?"  
>The tall man asked looking around the room, until his eyes rested on me, looking around Jake's figure.<br>I Stared from the girl, to Jake, and then to Sebastian, and started over again and again until finally Jake snapped at the tall man.  
>"STOP STARING AT HER!"<br>Jake yelled.  
>The girl flinched and then started to make herself shake.<br>"You shouldn't pretend to shake... it's not good for your body."  
>I told her kindly.<br>"Were you spoken to girl?"  
>The tall man asked me.<br>"No, but i was-"  
>"THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING!"<br>The tall man yelled cutting me off.  
>"DON'T YELL AT HER!"<br>Jake and Sebastian both yelled at the tall man.  
>All three of the boy's just stared at each other, finally some random girl came into the room.<br>"There is a doctor here and he wants every one in the hallway to be taken to the testing rooms."  
>She told everyone in the room.<br>"Now."  
>She said walking out, and Sebastian walked over to me and pulled me to my feet.<br>"Come now darling, I'll help you to the hallway."  
>Hen said leading me out of the room.<br>"W-W-W-Why does that man care if I'm with you and Jake?"  
>I asked in a whisper.<br>"Well before you were brought here, Jake and that girl used to be mates... But the girl ended the relationship almost two years ago...Jake never imprinted with her, so it shouldn't be long before a doctor puts you down as his mate... And mine."  
>Sebastian finished explaining just as we got to the door.<br>I looked around and saw many doctors, including mu own doctor.  
>He smiled at me and started to walk over to me. Sebastian wrapped his arm around my shoulder's and Jake soon joined us and put his arm around my waist.<br>My doctor stood before us and smiled again.  
>"Well I can see that you have already found two mates that are suitable for you my daughter."<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Jake and Sebastian looked at me in shock.  
>My father and I looked nothing alike, he has brown hair, blue eyes and the shape of his face and our noses are different shapes.<br>I have red/orange hair, my skin is freckly, and I have grey eyes like my mothers.  
>"Wait a minute Doc... you said your daughter was human..."<br>Sebastian started still in shock.  
>"Yes... I did say that, but I didn't tell you that i had more then one daughter, I have two daughters, one human and one vampire, you boys are lucky... She's a good girl."<br>My father told them.  
>"Aren't you Shannon?"<br>He asked me.  
>"Yes father."<br>I whispered back to him.  
>'Well..."<br>I heard Sebastian start.  
>"Weather daughter to a doctor or not..."<br>"We'll still want you Shannon."  
>Jake finished for Sebastian.<br>"Well that's good to hear."  
>My father said and motioned for a doctor with a clip-board in his hand.<br>"Yes, doctor Martin?"  
>The man asked as he reached us.<br>"Put these three down as mates.'  
>My father told the man.<br>"All three sir/"  
>The man with the clip-board asked, just to check that he had heard my right.<br>"Yes all three of them."  
>My father said again and took the clip-board from the man and wrote on it himself, before shoving it back into the stomach of the man that he took it from.<br>My father then motioned for Jake, Sebastian and I to follow him down the hallway with others from our cell,  
>Both and Sebastian never let my body from in between them.<br>It made me feel safer then the girl's that didn't have a boy with them.  
>Though, still even though Jake and Sebastian were with me, men locked up in there cell's, howled, yelled and hissed as we passed.<br>I noticed that each time the men howled, yelled or hissed at me, Sebastian would take my hand and kiss it, and Jake's jaw would clench, and his grip on my waist would tighten.  
>By the time we reached the testing room's, I was tired from walking.<br>My father saw this and pulled out a chair from the side of the room and told me to sit down.  
>I did as i was told and sat down on the chair.<br>Jake sat down on the floor neck to me and rested his head against me leg, I put a hand on his head and just stroked his head.  
>Sebastian on the other hand just stood next to me, his hand resting on my shoulder.<br>When everyone was in the room and was quit my father spoke.  
>"you all know why you are here today..."<br>My father started  
>"you are here today to be given a mate.. or two... Now we know that some of you have been mates for year's now, even before you were brought here, and we will plan to keep though of you that have stay together. If you have imprinted... You will be placed with that person that you have imprinted with on or with...But unlike last year... If you were with a person last year, and your or that person broke it off or ended the relationship... You will not be put with that person... I repeat, you will not be put with that person... Now all of the male werewolf's please form a line so that we can run you threw the scanner's for your test's and to see if you have imprinted."<br>my father finished and Jake got up kissed my hand and got in line with the other werewolf's.  
>One after another the boys went threw the scanners, when Jake went into the last scanner it beeped.<br>My father smiled and called Jake over to him.  
>"Are newest imprint, so do you know who you have imprinted on?"<br>My father asked.  
>"Sir, if i knew... I wouldn't be so surprised."<br>Jake told him.  
>"Line up the girls... All of them... And from the girls that have imprints on them we'll find out."<br>My father said said and all the girls, including me, got up and went to the scanner's, the two girl's in front of me made the last scanner beep, and when I went threw it, it also beeped, and I heard the whole room gasp.  
>none of the other girls made the scanner's beep.<br>My father made the other two girls and I stand in a line in front of everyone.  
>"Please state your name and what you are... If the person knows that they have imprinted on you they will come up, state there names as well and what they are are and take you from the line... You on the right, please start."<br>My father said and the girl spoke.  
>"My name is Kelsey, and I am a werewolf."<br>A male came out of the crowd and stated.  
>"My name is Nick, and I am a werewolf, I imprinted on Kelsey two years ago."<br>And there names were written down and they left the line.  
>The girl next to me did the same as the girl named Kelsey.<br>"My name is Vikki, and I am also a werewolf."  
>Another male came up.<br>"My name is Andrew and I am a werewolf, I imprinted on Vikki two years ago also."  
>He stated and once again there names were written down and they left the line.<br>Now it was my turn.  
>"My name is Shannon, and I am a vampire."<br>I stated and the room filled with gasps again.  
>My father put his hand on my shoulder and lead me back to the chair that I was sitting in.<br>I sat down and Jake walked over to me and took my hand and didn't let it go, he sat back down on the floor and just held my hand.  
>My father cleared his throat.<br>"Tell us your name boy"  
>He said<br>Jake looked at my father and took a big breath before stating.  
>"My name is Jake, and i am a werewolf."<br>After stating that he looked back down at my hand.


	9. Chapter 9

During the rest of testing no one spoke, the silence was suffocating.  
>When all the testing was over my father moved up to the front again.<br>"I would like to thank you for the wonderful job you all did and for all behaving, now I would like to ask that Shannon, Jake, and Sebastian please stay after, we would like to talk to you three."  
>My father said.<br>Jake's grip tightened on my hand, and I winced softly, so that only he could hear it, and his grip loosened.  
>My father walked over to the three of us as the last couple left the testing room.<br>"Now, Jake you'll come with me, Sebastian you'll go with doctor Susan, and Shannon I believe that you know doctor Steven... Now Jake if you'll follow me."  
>my father said and Jake, Sebastian and I were separated.<br>Doctor Steven lead me to a small room, with only a deck and two chairs, one on each side of the desk.  
>"Sit Shannon."<br>Doctor Steven told me  
>I sat down and focused on my hands, which I placed on my lap.<br>"Your awful quite... Still in shock?"  
>Doctor Steven asked me, I only nodded and continued looking at my hands.<br>"Are you going to talk to me and answer my questions?"  
>Doctor Steven asked.<br>I nodded no.  
>"Why?"<br>He asked.  
>I shrugged.<br>Doctor Steven left the room and locked the door so that I couldn't leave.  
>I much have fallen asleep because when i opened my eyes again i was laying down in a small bed in the same room that I was left it.<br>"Good your awake now."  
>Doctor Steven said and left the room again.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey my fan's. Sorry about the long wait.. but one of the characters that I put into a chapter** **I**** didn't like the name I gave him, so I changed his** **name. just updating you on that little note, so now for the next chapter!**_

Doctor Steven came back about an hour later with Sebastian, Jake and my father.  
>"Shannon, honey, whats wrong?"<br>My father asked kneeing down in front of me and taking my hands in his.  
>"Doctor Steven told me that you won't talk to him... Are you afraid of the imprint?"<br>My father asked and i shook my head no.  
>My father took my chin in his hand and tipped my chin up so that I had to look him in the eyes.<br>"Would you like to be left alone with Jake and Sebastian?"  
>My father asked.<br>I nodded yes and pulled my chin out from my fathers grip.  
>My father stood up, and walked over to the two boys.<br>"I will give you two hours with her alone, after that we will take you two back to the cell and she will be returned to you once she has answered all of the questions that she are asked of her."  
>My father explained and he then left the room, locking the door behind him.<br>I just sat there still looking at my hands.  
>"Shannon?"<br>I heard Jake whisper and I slowly look up, only to find that Jake's face was inches from mine, which in turn, made me jump back, causing the chair I was in to fall backwards with me still on it.  
>The cluck that the chair and my body made, from the fall, echoed around the room.<br>I laid there on the ground, still in the position of sitting in the chair for roughly around five minutes before I curled up in a ball and started to cry.  
>Jake and Sebastian quickly moved over to me.<br>Sebastian pushed the chair away from me and took me up in his arms and just held me.  
>"Jake, check the back of her head."<br>Sebastian said, and moved my body so that my head was on his shoulder, my arms wrapped around his neck and he was working on moving my legs so that my legs were be wrapped around his waist, like a five year old that had fallen asleep.  
>"Her head is fine, Sebastian."<br>Jake told him, patting my head  
>"She's probable just a little sore from the fall and scared."<br>Jake finished and moved his hand so that he was now rubbing my back.  
>I started to relax as Jake rubbed my back and Sebastian could feel that I was relaxing more.<br>"Do you want to talk, Shannon, or do you just want to stay like this for the rest of the time?"  
>Sebastian asked me.<br>I stayed silent and arched my back as Jake rubbed a spot on my back that was sore, and I whimpered softly.  
>"Hey now... Did that hurt Shannon?"<br>Jake asked me.  
>I nodded and whimpered again.<br>"Sebastian... Lift up my sweatshirt... I want to see if her back is bruised."  
>Jake said and Sebastian slide Jake's sweatshirt up.<br>"Here... Wait... let's just take the damned thing off... It would be easier."  
>Sebastian said.<br>Jake nodded and I just laid still and let them do as they wanted.  
>Sebastian slide the sweatshirt up and over my head and let it fall next to me.<br>"You see anything Jake?"  
>He asked and I felt Jake's hands run over my back.<br>I whimpered each time that he touched a spot on my back that was sore.  
>"She has some bruise's forming..."<br>Jake started.  
>"But she'll be OK, She'll just be sore for some time though".<br>I nuzzled my head into Sebastian's shoulder and sighed softly.  
>"Here, Jake, your warmer then me, and warmth helps soreness and bruise's."<br>Sebastian handed me to Jake.  
>Jake sat down with his legs crossed and held me like I was a new born baby.<br>I closed my eye and not soon after I fell asleep in Jake's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hello my little Pup's!  
>Sorry about the wait again but I would like to thank two of my reviewers for being on my tail about updating.<br>So a special thank you to SilverDancer24 and to ttiiggeerr!  
>With out the review that you guy sent me this chapter most likely wouldn't be up for a few more days.<br>So now enjoy the chapter my Pup's!_**

I woke up sometime latter in a bed, and I sat up straight and quickly, looking around the room trying to remember were I was.  
>The bed that I was in was way to big for me, you could at least fit two more people in it.<br>There was a door that was shut and had a light behind it, the glow from the light behind the door was the only light provided to the room.  
>I backed up until my back hit the wall.<br>My stomach rumbled and I realized that my thirst for blood had grown stronger.  
>My fangs refusing to sink back into my gums.<br>The light flicked off and the door started to open, I sat up straighter and looked right at the door.  
>Two boys stepped into the room, and both of them looked at the bed first and then up to were I was siting.<br>"Well, good-morning Shannon, did you just get up?"  
>One of the boys asked me.<br>I only nodded a yes back to the boy.  
>"Do you remember us?"<br>The other boy asked.  
>I stared at them for a minute or two and then it finally hit me, Jake and Sebastian were their names and I was now both of there mates.<br>I nodded again, and I reached my hand to my stomach as it rumbled again.  
>"Well, someones hungry."<br>Sebastian said walking over to me to the bed and siting down next to me.  
>He handed me some bags of something and I just looked that it.<br>"Don't you know what is blood bag is?"  
>Jake asked me.<br>In all truth I had never drank form a bag before, I was given an animal or someone who wanted there blood to be sucked from them, bags of blood, as they were called, were something new to me.  
>"Whats wrong?"<br>Sebastian asked not hearing what Jake had asked me.  
>"Oh... here let me help you."<br>Sebastian said once he saw that I didn't know what to do with the bags.  
>he held one of the bags up to my mouth.<br>"Bite down here."  
>He told me and pointed to the edge of the bag.<br>I did as he told me and I could feel the blood rushing down my throat and covering my fangs, quickly, the blood was cold and thick, I signed and closed my eyes as I sucked the bag dry.  
>"Wow."<br>I heard Jake mutter and I opened my eyes again, I had drained the bag within second's of closing my eyes.  
>"Jake will you finish feeding her... I'm gonna go get like ten more."<br>Sebastian said as he took the bag empty bag from my mouth.  
>"Yeah, sure... "<br>Jake said while taking the place of Sebastian and held a fresh, full bag of blood for me to bite into. 


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello my Pup's!  
>OK, so this is a busy week for me.<br>I have prom tomorrow!  
>So I thought since I"ll be busy all day tomorrow will all that before prom mess, and then dancing my tail off.<br>And then the next day I will be so tired that its not even funny that I would make my little Pup's happy!  
>Wish my date luck!<br>(I cant dance to save my life)  
><strong>_

By the time that Sebastian got back to the room, his arms full of blood bags, the three that he had brought earlier were long gone.  
>"How many does she still need?"<br>Sebastian asked.  
>"One."<br>Jake said.  
>Sebastian threw a bag at Jake and Jake caught it with one hand and put the bag in front of my mouth.<br>"Here you go sweetie."  
>Jake said and I bit down on the blood bag.<br>"Your getting good at feeding vampires Jake."  
>Sebastian said as he put the other bags into a small refrigerator by his side of the bed.<br>"Ya... Well someone has to do it."  
>Jake said and pulled the now empty bag from my mouth.<br>"What about the questions I was suppose to answer?"  
>I asked softly.<br>"Well... You answered them in your sleep...When that doctor and your father came back they asked you the questions and you answered them...Or so we were told..."  
>Sebastian said, still putting the bags in the refrigerator.<br>"What do you me you were told?"  
>I asked putting a hand on Jake's shoulder.<br>"They made us leave the room, you were brought back to us by your father."  
>Jake explained to me and wrapped his arms around my body in a hug.<br>I rested my head on Jake's chest.  
>"So how does your back feel?"<br>Sebastian asked and shut the door on the refrigerator, before coming over to the other side of the bed and sat down next to Jake and I.  
>"It's sore... still"<br>I whispered and then I felt Sebastian's hands start to rub my back softly.  
>"You bruised it really good, I'm surprised that your even sitting up with out being in pain."<br>Sebastian said and continued to rub my back.  
>"Father says that I'm a strong girl... Even if i dont look it..."<br>I said.  
>"You know what I've noticed about you Shannon?"<br>Jake asked and I shook my head no to answer his question.  
>"It's like your a six year old girl trapped in a seventeen year old body..."<br>Jake said.  
>"How so?'<br>I asked softly.  
>"Well, see, there you go right now... You speak so softly, and your always looking like your this weak little thing, and your just so small and cute... Everytime Sebastian and i have to leave you alone in this cell, or any other time for that matter, I just want to take you with us."<br>Jake said and pulled my up onto his lap.  
>"He's right."<br>Sebastian said.  
>"Don't you like to show that your strong?"<br>He asked.  
>I shook my head no.<br>"Well why not?"  
>Sebastian asked.<br>"I... I just dont like to fight... unless I really have to... Or if someone I care about is being attacked then I will."  
>I explained softly.<br>There was a knock on the door, and then my father and two other doctors walked into the room.  
>"Come boys... Its time for school."<br>My father said , and the two doctors walked farther into the room.  
>Jake kissed the top of my head and hugged my closer to him, then he passed me to Sebastian and he did the same.<br>"We'll be back as soon as we can, sweetie."  
>Jake said as he was lead from the room.<br>"Father, were are they going?"  
>I asked.<br>"well, their going to school, Shannon."  
>My father explained.<br>"Father, can I go to school with Jake and Sebastian?"  
>I asked.<br>"Well... Yes... You could, but why would you want to?"  
>My father asked me sitting down next to me.<br>"Well... I want to be with Jake and Sebastian more..."  
>I told my father.<br>"Well, we can let you go to school... But you wouldn't be able to speak, you would have to just sit next to them on the floor... Would you be OK with that Shannon?"  
>My father asked me.<br>I nodded yes, that I would be fine with that.  
>"I just want to be with them more."<br>I told my father.  
>Well, then let's get you in some better clothing, and I'll take you down and explain to the teacher that your just going to sit there and that they should just carry on as if you weren't there."<br>My father told me and took my hand to lead me out of the room and the cell.  
>My father and I walked down to a room at every one just called the closet, because that's what it was, just a big room filled with clothing.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

My father picked out a pair of black short-shorts, a black tank-top, a pair of black panties with a matching lace bra.  
>"Put this on while I find you some shoes."<br>My father told me.  
>I did as I was told and I hand just finished putting my new tank-top on, when my father came back with two different pairs of shoes, and a belt.<br>My father handed me the belt and I put it on.  
>My father then held up the two pairs of shoes, one was a pair of black combat boots, and the other was a pair of black flip-flops.<br>I pointed to the combat boots and my father handed them to me.  
>"Oh, and here are some socks."<br>My father said handing me a pair of black socks."  
>"Thank you father."<br>I whispered as I put on the socks and shoes.  
>Once my father and I got outside of the "Closet", doctor Steven was waiting for us.<br>"Here you go Shannon."  
>Doctor Steven said as he handed me a bag, with a wolf howling at a red moon, on it.<br>I smiled at the bag.  
>"This bag has your lunch in it, I packed you a nice sandwich, with everything that you like on it, and there are three blood bags in there also. And this..."<br>Doctor Steven said handing me a black water-bottle.  
>"Is filled with blood for you to sip on before and after lunch, so don't it all in one class."<br>Doctor Steven finished as I put the bag on my shoulders and I thanked doctor Steven, before my father started walking me to school.  
>"Now remember Shannon, you can't talk, you can only sit there."<br>My father reminded me.  
>"Yes father, I know but will there be other girl's there as well?"<br>I asked.  
>"Yes, the two that were in line with you will be with there mates to, though you wont get to see them til later.<br>My father said.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hello my Pup's!  
>Fun chapter for me to write.<br>Little bit of a fight scene.  
>Its not really that violent... but its still in there<em>**,  
><strong><em>Sooo I guess that this would be a warning if you<em> _dont like violence_**.  
><strong><em>But other then enjoy!<em>**

The walk to the school room's was a quite one.  
>My father's hand was on the upper part of my back, leading me to the room's.<br>When we reached the room my father knocked on the door and a doctor opened the door, he smiled at me, and his hand replaced were my fathers had been, and lead me into the class room.  
>The door was shut behind me, and the doctor said to the class.<br>"Whose does this girl belong to?"  
>All eye's were on me now, and Jake and Sebastian held up there hands.<br>"Good thing you two sit close to each other."  
>The doctor said , and pushed me forward a bit, I walked over to were Sebastian and Jake were, and then sat down on the floor next to there deck's.<br>The room went back to what they were doing.  
>Jake leaned back and let him arm fall to his side, I slowly moved my legs up closer to me, and caused my leg to bump his hand.<br>I saw Jake smile and then I felt Sebastian's hand on my head.  
>The doctor saw this but did nothing about it,<br>An hour passed and then the doctor dismissed the class.  
>Jake held his hand out to me and he helped me up.<br>Both of my boy's put there arms around my waist and started to lead me to there next class, lunch.  
>"what are you doing here?"<br>Jake asked me.  
>"I asked father if I could go to school with you two and he said yes."<br>I spoke softly looking down at the floor.  
>Both boy's started to laugh and I looked up at them with a confused look on my face.<br>"Don't worry about is, Shannon."  
>Jake said and picked me up, and moved me so that I was giving me a piggy-back ride.<br>I giggled and smiled down at both of them, wrapping my arm's around Jake's neck and leaning against his back.  
>Your in a cuddly mood,"<br>Sebastian said looking up and winking at me.  
>"Maybe."<br>I whispered and stuck my tongue out at him, as we walked into the lunch room.  
>There were about 20 tables, and many people were sitting on the floor in group's.<br>Jake walked over to a group who waved at us.  
>"Sup, guys."<br>Jake said  
>"Sup, yourself."<br>He boy that waved to us said.  
>"Jake, you do know that there's a girl on your back... Right?"<br>The girl next to the boy asked.  
>"Yes, Kelsey, I know that my mate is on my back, I'm the one who put her there,"<br>Jake said smiling and putting me down on the floor.  
>"I'm gonna go get some lunch."<br>He told the group.  
>"Be right back."<br>Jake kissed the top of my head before walking away from the group.  
>I frowned and watched him walk away, I didn't notice that i was being asked something until I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.<br>I jumped and turn back to the forgotten group.  
>"I'm sorry."<br>I whispered.  
>"What did you ask?"<br>The girl next to me giggled.  
>"I asked you what your name was?"<br>"Oh, Shannon, my name is Shannon."  
>I spoke softly.<br>"Well, I'm Kelsey and this is my mate Nick."  
>The girl, Kelsey, said to me, I nodded to Nick, and he nodded back at me.<br>Jake finally came back to the group and sat down next to me.  
>"Where's Sebastian?"<br>I asked him.  
>"I'm right here."<br>Sebastian said making me jump as he put his hand on my shoulder, Jake started to laugh at me.  
>"Eat your lunch Shannon."<br>Sebastian told me, sliding my bag off my back, and pulling me back so that I was leaning my back against his chest.  
>I opened my bag and pulled out a sandwich, then I bit into it.<br>Jake and Sebastian started to laugh again.  
>I swallowed the food in my mouth, and looked up at Sebastian.<br>"What?"  
>I asked, and Sebastian looked down at me smiling.<br>"Look around you."  
>Sebastian whispered in my ear and I did.<br>Both Nick and Kelsey were staring at me, and the other two who never spoke to me were staring at me, with looks of horror.  
>I look back at Sebastian and Jake, and Jake took my hand and kissed it.<br>"If you all plan on staring at her the whole fucking time, Sebastian and I will sit somewhere else."  
>Jake growled.<br>The girl that's name I didn't know spoke.  
>"Your saying that you would leave us for her?"<br>She laughed.  
>"And just were the hell do you think you'll go?"<br>"They can come sit with the rest of the vampire's."  
>Sebastian said calmly.<br>"Kelsey, you and Nick are always welcome to come and join us, if you would like."  
>Kelsey nodded and tugged on Nicks arm.<br>Sebastian stood up and then grabbed my bag and water/blood bottle before he took my hand from Jake's grip and helped me of the floor and started to lead me, Kelsey, Nick and Jake to the other side of the room.  
>Many different heads looked up as we walked towards the new group.<br>A girl hissed at Jake and lunged at him.  
>I pulled out of Sebastian's hold and moved as fast as I could to Jake's side and caught the stupid girl by her throat.<br>I hissed at her and bared my fangs at her.  
>She whimpered and tried to get my hand off of her throat.<br>"You. Will. Not. Attack. My. Mate!"  
>I yelled at her and threw her on the floor.<br>She crawled over to a boy and whispered something in the boys ear.  
>Sebastian frowned and Jake pulled me closer to him stroking my hair. "Yes."<br>Sebastian's voice boomed over the others vampire's whispers.  
>"The rumor that you have heard are true. Yes, there is a werewolf that has imprinted on a vampire, and yes I have been given to her as a mate as well. The three of us are not welcome with the wolves anymore, I beg that you let us stay with you."<br>No one moved in the room.  
>Then finally the girl that I had "fought", stood up and walked over to me.<br>Arm's up to show that she meant no harm me or Jake, I moved slightly away from Jake, and the girl took my hand and pulled me to lead me to were she was siting, and pulled me down to sit next to her,  
>I looked over to Sebastian and he was smiling.<p>

_**Well**_, **_my Pup's.  
>I need your help...<br>I'm at a small stand still with the story,  
>This is the last chapter that I have written<em>**.  
><strong><em>So I need your wonder ideas to help me on idea of how the story should go.<em>**  
><strong><em>All idea will be taking in to consideration, and make not be use right away but will be used latter in the story as I seem fit.<br>So as one of my favorite songs go.  
>Hit me with your best shot.<br>Until then my Pup's, pleasant nightmares!  
><em>**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello, my little Pup's!  
>I know I'm a horrible person, and that I haven't updated in a very long time,<br>but I was busy with the stupid drama of high school break ups,  
>(Including my own),<br>But it's all better now,  
>So with out farther a-do,<br>Here's the next chapter.**_

The rest of the lunch period was a quite one.  
>Jake and Sebastian had moved next to me, and Kelsey and Nick, sat behind them.<br>I took a sip from my "blood Bottle" and I felt a drop of blood slide from the corner of my mouth.  
>Sebastian quickly put his hand under my chin and licked the blood off my face.<br>I could feel my face burn as I blushed bright red.  
>Sebastian smiled at me as I blushed and kissed my face.<br>"Dude, knock it off."  
>Jake said and Sebastian gave him a look.<br>"Why should I?"  
>He asked Jake.<br>"Look at her face dude, she's fucking bright red!"  
>"So?"<br>"So knock it off!"  
>I stood up wordlessly and started walking out of the room.<br>"Hey... Shannon were are you going?"  
>Jake asked me.<br>"I'm going back to the room."  
>I whispered<br>"It was a mistake asking my father to let me come to school."  
>Tear's fell from my eyes as I walked out of the room to try to find were the cell was.<br>I wasn't watching were I was going and I bumped into someone.  
>'Are you lost, little girl?"<br>The person I bumped into asked me, I nodded yes and then raised my arm were a small mark was so the doctors could help lost ones.  
>The doctor lead me to the cell and closed the door behind me.<br>I walking into the bed room and flopped down on the bed.  
>I just laid there waiting.<br>"Maybe I shouldn't have fought with that nurse... Then I wouldn't be here... I'd still be in the other cell."  
>I thought to myself.<br>I groaned into the pillows and wrapped my arm's arm the pillow and turned on my side, curling up so that the pillow was also between my legs.  
>Two hours later I heard the cell door open and I groaned again and turned so that my back was to the bedroom door.<br>There was a knock on the door door before it opened.  
>I didn't move, I heard a soft cough and then the bed dipped as one of the boy's got onto the bed,<br>I closed my eyes and waited for the begging and pleading for forgiveness to start.  
>But the only thing that happened was I felt warm arm's wrap around my waist and hold me close.<br>"Which one are you?"  
>I asked without emotion, and without opening my eyes.<br>"Jake."  
>Was what my question was answered with, and Jake nuzzled my neck softly.<br>"Will you come with us to school tomorrow?"  
>He asked so softly I almost couldn't hear him.<br>I shrugged my shoulders and he tightened his grip on me.  
>"Please..."<br>He whispered  
>"I won't do that again, I don't know what came over me."<br>I turned, making sure that the pillow was in between him and I, and looked him straight in the eye.  
>"You were jealous, Sebastian did something you can't do, but he's jealous of you because of the imprint... I don't want you to be fighting all the fucking time."<br>I simply stated.  
>Jake's hand moved from my waist to my arm and started rubbing his thumb on my arm.<br>"Why?"  
>He asked.<br>"Why what?"  
>I asked him back.<br>"Why wound he be jealous of out imprint?"  
>I moved the pillow so that I could rest my head on his chest.<br>"Feel that?"  
>I asked him as his heart-beat speed up.<br>"Yes.."  
>Jake said somewhat shaky<br>"He's jealous of the fact that you and i have something special that keeps us close, Sebastian and I don't have anything like that."  
>I leaned up closer to his face and his breath hitched.<br>"See, I could lean up like this on Sebastian and I nothing like whats is happening right now to you, would happen to him."  
>I said and pulled away.<br>"What Sebastian did at lunch was his why of showing others that I'm his, just as much as I'm yours. If I come to school tomorrow will you try not to get jealous?"  
>I asked him and I laid my head in his chest again.<br>When I didn't hear him answer I looked up at him.  
>Jake smiled down at me and nodded yes to my question.<br>I snuggled closer to Jake and moved my hands so that they were resting on Jake's chest.  
>"What are you thinking about right now?"<br>I asked Jake.  
>He pulled on my body so that I was now face to face with him.<br>"I'm thinking that I am the luckiest werewolf to have an imprint with a vampire that understands about most of an imprint,  
>"He told me, hugging me closer to his body.<br>"I'm thinking about how fast my heart is beating just because your this close to me, how much I want to hold you on to you every time I see you."  
>I could feel my face turning red at each word that he said to me.<br>"What are you thinking about, Shannon?"  
>He asked me.<br>"I'm thinking about how my body feels as if I'm about to melt when you look at me, and about how strong I felt when I was protecting you from that stupid girl."  
>He chuckled at me as I said this.<br>"And about how safe I feel in your arm's, when you hold me or if I know that your in a room with me."  
>I finished and buried my face in his neck, trying to hold back tear's.<br>"I can feel your emotion's..."  
>Jake said slowly and lifted my head up.<br>Tear's slipped from my eyes and Jake brushed them away with his thumb's.  
>"You might be able yo hide them from Sebastian and the others, but you'll never be able to hide them from me from now on."<br>He whispered before kissing me softly on the lip's.


	16. Chapter 16

**(Sebastian's** **POV)  
><strong>

****Shannon walked out of the room, tear's falling down her pretty pale face.  
>I went to go follow her, but Jake stopped me.<br>"Give her some space right now."  
>Jake said<br>"Why?"  
>I asked him.<br>"Imprint remember... I know what she's feeling... She want's to be left alone right now... I'll go talk to her after school."  
>He said and I sat back down.<br>"Fine, but this is your fault in the first place!"  
>I spat at him.<br>"I wasn't the one lapping at her face like a damned dog!"  
>Jake fried back at me.<br>I turned to him and hissed, he looked as if he was going to change into his wolf form but then his face changed, he looked pained, like he was being stabbed in the chest.  
>"What?"<br>I asked him.  
>He didn't answer me, I looked over to Kelsey and Nick with a questioning look<br>"It's the imprint... He's feeling whatever Shannon is feeling."  
>Kelsey explained to me.<br>"He'll be like that until Shannon is better... He won't be happy until she is happy that's how an imprint work's... There bonded... Forever..."  
>Nick said and took Kelsey's hand in his own.<br>"But what if she doesn't want it? What if..."  
>I stopped as Kelsey shook her head.<br>"weather Shannon doesn't want the imprint or not... An imprint is forever, there no way to break it... you may not like it but that's just how it is."  
>She explained.<br>Jake got up and started walking away.  
>"I'm going to go see if Shannon is alright."<br>He simply stated.  
>But one of the teacher must have stopped him, because he was in class with me for the last two hours of class.<br>When class was over you would have though there was a fire, he high-tailed it of the room, i walked slowly, wanting to give him as much time as possible with Shannon.  
>When I got to the cell i didn't bother to knock on our door, I opened it and stood there in shook. Jake was kissing her.<br>And Shannon was letting him.


	17. Chapter 17

**(Shannon's POV)**

I heard a hiss and broke away from Jake's lip's.  
>Sitting up I saw Sebastian staring at Jake and I, eye's red with anger.<br>"Sebastian, let-"  
>But I was cut off by another hiss before Sebastian quickly turned around and staked away from the room.<br>I jumped up from the bed and ran after him.  
>"Sebastian... Please..."<br>I begged running after him and finally catching up to him, but only because Sebastian stopped walking.  
>"WHAT?"<br>Sebastian snapped at me.  
>"Let me explain."<br>"EXPLAIN WHAT? THERE NOTHING FOR YOU TO EXPLAIN! YOUR A VAMPIRE!"  
>He screamed at me."<br>YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE WITH A DOG."  
>He grabbed my arm's tightly,l squeezing so that he would leave a bruise.<br>"YOU MUST REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE!  
>He screamed.<br>"I KNOW WHO I AM!"  
>I screamed back at him, roughly pulling out of Sebastian's grip.<br>"I am a vampire, that a werewolf has imprinted on! You may not like it, but your sure as hell will not run my life, just because you don't think i belong with him, but right now Jake is a whole lot better then you!"  
>I screamed at him louder.<br>Sebastian raised his arm, and the only thing you could hear was the sound of Sebastian's hand against the skin of my face.

_**Yes, my Pup's I know what your thinking.  
>But yes, Sebastian did slap Shannon.<br>But I have good reason for it, and you will find out why in a later chapter.  
>So no hating please and thank you!<br>**_


	18. Chapter 18

**(** **Sebastian's POV )**

_'Shit!'_**  
><strong>I thought.  
><em>'Shit, shit, shit, I just slapped her.'<br>_Shannon's face was still looking sideways, her hair was covering her face, so I couldn't see her face.  
>She finally looked up at me, tears flowing down her face and pooling in her eye's.<br>Her cheek now showed a red hand print.  
>My hand print.<br>Her body was shaking and I couldn't do anything but stare at her.  
>I opened my mouth to tell her I was sorry but she spoke before I could.<br>"I hate you."  
>She whispered and ran away from me.<br>Never in my life had i hit a girl, and never in my life did I think that the three small word's she whispered would make me feel like I had just been punched in the gut 20 time's.


	19. Chapter 19

**( Shannon's POV )**

****

"I hate you."  
>I whispered and ran back to the bedroom, away from Sebastian.<br>Away from the vampire I thought would understand how the world worked in this hell-hole of a place.  
>Away from a vampire and into the arm's of another.<br>Into the arm's of a werewolf.  
>"What did he do?"<br>Jake asked me, stroking my hair out of my face.  
>He growled when he saw the hand-print on my face.<br>He got up and I grabbed hold of the bottom of him shirt.  
>"Please... Just hold me..."<br>I whispered, tear's still falling.  
>"He hurt you."<br>Jake said taking my face in his hand's.  
>I looked into his eye's begging him to just forget about Sebastian and to just hold me close to him. <p>


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hello my Pup's.  
>I know that some of you are mad at me for leaving you<strong>_ _**hanging,  
>but I've been busy.<br>Also this is the last chapter that I have thought out,  
>And I'm kinda<strong>_ _**stuck on what to do next with the story.  
>So if you have any idea's it would be very helpful for me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now enough of me taking,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Its time for the story!<strong>_

**( Jake's POV )**

I sat up straight, Shannon had just ran out of the room after Sebastian.  
>No more then an couple of minutes had passed before I felt a sudden pain on my face.<br>Second's later Shannon came running back into the room, tear's falling down her face.  
>She ran into my arms and I moved her hair out of her face.<br>"What did he do?"  
>I asked, and then I saw her face fully.<br>I growled at the bright red hand print on her face.  
>I got up to go find Sebastian and to go give hm a good beat-down, but stopped when Shannon grabbed the bottom of my shirt.<br>"Please... Just hold me..."  
>She whispered so softly, like a broken toy.<br>"He hurt you."  
>I said taking her face in my hands.<br>Her eye's begged me to stay, to forget about Sebastian and to just stay with her.  
>I pulled her into a tight hug and picked her up before setting her on my lap.<br>"Did you feel it?"  
>She asked me quietly.<br>"Yes."  
>I slowly growled out.<br>"So you can feel every thing?"  
>She asked looking up at me.<br>I nodded.  
>"I can feel everything you do, no matter how far away you are, I will always feel what you feel."<br>I said looking down.  
>I smiled, for while I was taking, Shannon had fallen asleep.<p>

_**Alright so as I said earlier that I need some more idea's  
>Please and thank you.<strong>_


	21. Chapter 21

**( Sebastian's POV)**

Jake made sure that I couldn't get anywhere near Shannon.  
>Always making sure that he could see her or that he was with her at all time's.<br>I had left a bruise of my palm on Shannon's face, nine week's have passed and the bruise is still there.  
>Everyone knows what I did, the proof is hiding behind her long pretty golden-brown hair, only to be seen if she lift's her face up to look at the stupid mutt that followed her.<br>But still still no one knows how sorry I am that I did that.  
>Shannon's father is the only one that believes I didn't mean to hurt Shannon, and tonight he's gonna help me show Shannon that I didn't really mean to and let me tell her how sorry I truly am.<br>"But are you sure you can get Jake to not come with you?"  
>I asked Shannon's father for about the third time.<br>"Jake never come's to the appointment's where Shannon is fully checked, you'll be fine. Now go and wait in the cage, I'll be back with Shannon soon."  
>Her father told me.<br>I did as i was told and went into the cage.  
>The doctor must have stopped to talk to someone, or Jake put up a fight with him, because I've timed how long it take's to get to the cell from this room and back and it only take's about 30 to 35 minutes, it took the doctor 1 hour and 30 minute's.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hello my wonderful faithful Pup's.  
>I know I have been so mean by not updating in a very very long time,<br>But I had stupid bunny's blocking my flow of writing.**__**  
>So without farther a-do my little Pup's,<br>The story continues!**_

**(Shannon's POV)**

"Jake... Please dont fight with the doctor... It's only a check up."  
>I tried to reason with Jake, but he wouldn't hear it.<br>"You told us Shannon's check up wasn't until next week."  
>Jake yelled at my father.<br>"What made you decide it would be this week?"  
>MY father, the doctor gave Jake a stern look, before placing a hand on my shoulders and starting to pull me towards him.<br>"Do you really want to know Jake?"  
>My father asked.<br>Jake nodded a yes, staring at my father.  
>"We had to change it to today because I was looking at the charts and Sebastian is supposed to be receiving a cheek up the same day and time Shannon was. So if you let me take Shannon now, then you'll get your wish and you wont need to worry about Sebastian trying anything."<br>Jake stared at my father and nodded, telling my father with that nod to take me for my check up.  
>"I'll have her back as soon as I can."<br>My father called out as he lead me out of the cell.  
>I stayed quite on the walk to the doctors office.<br>I hate the doctors office, it scared me.  
>And the smell hurt my noise.<br>"I know you dont like this room, so we'll make this as quick and painless as possible."  
>my father said as he opened the door.<br>The awful smell of alcohol wipes filled my nose.  
>My hand went up to my nose to block the smell from coming into my over sensitive nose any more then it already had.<br>My father gave me a small push forward, and closed and locked the door.  
>"You can come out now,"<br>My father said as I gave him a questioning look.  
>"He's not with us, Sebastian."<br>My eye's widened in fear.  
>I ran for the door but my father blocked the way.<br>"Shannon, he's not going to hurt you."  
>My father said stepping closer to me, causing me to walk backwards toward the middle of the room again.<br>"NO!"  
>I screamed and raised my hand to slap my father.<br>"Shannon! NO!"  
>Screamed a voice at me.<br>"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I swear, I've never meant to hurt you."  
>My hand dropped, I didn't want to hear be here, I wanted to go back to the cell, it was safe in the cell.<br>"Please, will you look at me?"  
>The voice pleaded.<br>I felt tears welling up in my eyes.  
>"<em>NO!<em>'  
>I thought to myself.<br>"_You will not cry._"  
>I fought the tears trying to blink them back.<br>A hand touched my shoulder.  
>"Please, can you forgive me?"<br>With though words, I crumbled.  
>My knees gave way and I fell to the floor, I sobbed.<br>Arms wrapped around me and I curled into them.  
>"Shh... Shannon dont cry, I know I hurt you. I'm so sorry. Please dont cry."<br>And I finally gave in, tears poured freely down my face, soaking Sebastian's shirt with my tears.  
>"I... I... I forgive you."<br>I sobbed out.  
>And the hold on me tighten.<br>"Thank you."  
>Sebastian whispered in my ear.<br>We stayed like that for what seemed to be hours.  
>When we finally moved I looked over to the door.<br>My eyes widened in fear.  
>"Shannon, whats wrong?!"<br>My father asked bending down and placing a hand on my shoulder.  
>I couldn't answer him, I could only stare at the window on the door.<br>At the face of Jake, starring at me with red angry eye's.


	23. Chapter 23

_**All right my Pup's, **_  
><em><strong>I so desperately need more idea for my next few chapter's,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I have stupid Writers Bunny's Block!<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I need your Lovely ideas for how you think the story should go now,<strong>_  
><em><strong>All ideas welcome.<strong>_  
><strong><em>And now for Chapter 23.<em>  
><strong>

**(Jake's POV)**

I slammed my fist into the wall of Shannon's and mine room.  
>'Jake, please dont fight the doctor... It's just a check up."<br>Shannon said.  
>"You told us that Shannon's check up wouldn't be until next week."<br>I yelled.  
>"Why the change now?"<br>Shannon's father, the doctor, gave me a stern look, and explained the change.  
>I wasn't happy about it, but I let him take her.<br>I could sense her fear, Shannon hated the doctors office, the smell bugged her nose and she just didn't like the room at all.  
>Suddenly Shannon's fear was greater.<br>"_Somethings wrong._"  
>I thought to myself.<br>"_Something is very very wrong._"  
>Shannon's fear shifted to sadness.<br>"_This isn't right._"  
>I thought<br>"_Shannon's never been like this for a check up before._"  
>I ran from the cell, passing random doctor's, random inmate's, only one thought on my mind.<br>"_Find her and help her._"  
>I saw the door to the doctors office.<br>I looked in the window of the door and gasped in rage.  
>"<em>That son of a bitch!<em>"  
>I thought, as I stared at the sight of Shannon crying, curled up in Sebastian's arm's.<br>Shannon moved and looked up to the window.  
>I was her eyes widen.<br>She looked fearful at me.  
>I started to see red.<br>The last thing I remembered was ripping the door from its hinges and Shannon screaming.


End file.
